Użytkownik:Jabudex/Moje anime 2/BW010
Cress i mały Darumaka! - Jest to 10 odcinek serii Best Wishes, 10 odcinek sezonu Black and White i 10 ogólnie.Premiera odbyła się 23 stycznia 2013. Treść Nasi bohaterowie właśnie szli ścieżką Bezkresnego Lasu do Castelii na port do Aspertii. Tym czasem, Art zauważył jabłoń, która była przynajmniej kilometr od niego. Podbiegł do niej, a po chwili wpadł do jakieś dziury. Iris i Cress próbowali go wyciągnąć, ale bez skutku. - Jak masz tam zostać na dłużej, to poczekaj, bo o godzinie 18:35 idę na koncert! - Krzyknęła Iris - Jaki koncert? Cress... - Art popatrzał tajemniczo na towarzysza - ...jeśli to piosenkarz a nie piosenkarka, Iris się zakochała! Kto to jest, Iris? - A nie musisz wiedzieć - Iris zaczęła się pocić, nie chciała by towarzysze się z niej śmiali. - A może... zróbmy obiad, okey? - No, zgłodniałem trochę. - Artowi zaburczało w brzuchu. Po chwili Snivy też - Sni Sni. - Okey, zaraz zrobię. Teraz nie uciekajcie ode mnie. - Powiedział Cress i wyjął rzeczy do gotowania - Teraz zrobię spaghetti. - Super! ALE NAJPIERW WYJMIJCIE MNIE Z TEJ DZIURY! - Krzyknął Art i po chwili ułożył się w tej dziurze jak do snu - Jak się obudzę, mam być już wyjęty z tej dziury. - Sni, Snivy - Pzytaknęła Snivy i położyła się obok trenera. Gdy Art obudził się, był w nieznanym mu miejscu. Po chwili przed sobą ujrzał rój Durantów, które najprawdopodobniej chciały go zjeść. - Chociaż nie siedzę już w dziurze... - Zażartował Art i po chwili wystraszył się Durantów - Pokaż się Deino! Taran! -Dei Deinoooo! AŁA! Art oberwał od Deino w brzuch. Ten ciągle się najwyraźniej nie chciał słuchać trenera. Art powrócił go. - To ty nam pomóż Pidove! - Art przywołał pokemona - Tornado! - Dur Durant! - Duranty użyły Stalowej Obrony i nie zostały wywiane. Art zaczął się bać - No to klops. Tym czasem Iris i Cress jedli obiad. Nie zauważyli, że Duranty porwały Arta i Snivy. Zajęci byli tylko jedzeniem pysznego spaghetti. - A gdzie jest Art? - Zapytała Iris i po chwili zaczęła wsysać makaron - Art!? - Art, gdzie jesteś?! - Krzyknął Cress a Oshawott razem z nim - Oshawott! Osha! - Art, nie żartuj, gdzie jesteś?! - Iris krzyczała bardzo głośno, lecz bez skutku - Ax Axew! Art nie usłyszał wołań, ale uciekał przed Durantami, które goniły go bez przerwy. Żaden pokemon mu nie pomógł więc ciągle uciekał. Nawet Liściaste Tornado nie pomogło odstraszyć Durantów. Art po chwili wpadł na pomysł. - O nie, jest już 18:00! Nie zdążę się umalować! - Iris zaczęła sie nie pokoić. Po chwili zaczęła biec do Castelii ale o coś się przewróciłą - Co to za czerwone jajko? - To Darumaka. - Rzekł Cress - Wygląda, że właśnie śpi. - Dar, Darumaka! - Darumaka obudziła się i wystraszyła się Cressa - Darumakaaaaa! - Cress został poparzony Miotaczem Płomieni. - Ale silny! - Cress uśmiechnał się do pokemona a ten puścił mu tylko oczko - Fajny jesteś, ale musimy już iść. Moja towarzyszka Iris zaraz wybuchnie jak nie dojdzie do pudru i szminki. - Co powiedziałeś!? - Krzyknęła Iris i popatrzała złowieszczo na Cressa - Ja to wytrzymam bez pudru i szminki, ale ty nie bez muszki, prawda? - Co masz na myśli? - Zapytał Cress a po chwili Iris wyrwałą mu muszkę - Oddawaj ją! - Haha, miałam rację! - Iris zaczęła się cieszyć. - Oddam ci ją dopiero po koncercie! - Daru daru daru daru maka! - Darumaka zaczęła się śmiać z kłótni Iris i Cressa. Ci zauważyli ją i ogromnymi oczmi popatrzali na Darumakę - A co cię tak śmieszy!? - Daru? DARUMAKA! - Darumaka zaczęła uciekać przed Iris i Cressem. Gdy uciekała, trzy drzewa dalej uciekali Art i Snivy. Wszyscy zaczęli ganiać się po lesie, ale się nie zauważyli. Po chwili Art, Snivy i Duranty trafili na początek Bezkresnego lasu a Iris, Cress i Darumaka byli już w Castelii. - Zostało mi 10 minut, chyba zdążę. Narazka! - Krzyknęła Iris i poszła do Centrum Pokemon się przebrać. Po chwili Cress, Oshawott i darumaka zobaczyli balon z Purrloinem - Znów Zespół P! - A gdzie jest drugi głąb i głąbica? - Zapytał gadający Purrloin wciskając jakiś przycisk w balonie. Po chwili Darumaka i Oshawott znaleźli się w klatce. - Haha! - Wow, gadający Purrloin. Panpour, do boju! Armatka Wodna! - Krzyknął Cress. Alex i Max przywołali swoje pokemony. Dzięki ich atakom, Armatka Wodna została zniszczona. - O nie! - Okey, lecimy. Porwiemy wszystkie pokemony na koncercie Troya! - Krzyknęła Alex ale troche uśmiechając się, gdyż uwielbiała go. - Gdy je porwiemy...porwę Troya! - Nie zrobicie tego! - Krzyknął Cress. - Oddajcie moje pokemony! Po chwili z balonu wyleciali Oshawott i Darumaka. Cress w samą porę złapał ich i razem powędrowali do jakiegoś domu. - Witam, czy tu mieszka babcia Troya? - Zapytał Cress, po chwili jakaś kobieta zaprowadziła go do salonu - Czyli dobrze trafiłem. - Jak się nazywasz chłopczyku? - Spytała kobieta kładąc filiżanki z herbatą na stół. - Jestem Cress, znawca i lider sali Striaton. A to są Oshawott, Darumaka i Panpour. - Tak tak, przypominam sobie. Walczyłam z twoim tatą o odznakę Tria! - Rzekła kobieta - O zapomniałam, jestem Brenda, babcia Troya. - Mam takie, pytanie. Czemu dziewczyny aż tak lecą na Troya - Zapytał Cress - On m jakiegoś fascynującego pokemona, czy coś? - Hm, Troy w Sinnoh zaprzyjaźnił się z bardzo ruchowym pokemonem. Nazywał się...eee... - Brenda po chwili przypomniała sobie - Tak, już pamiętam, to Infernape! - Aha...a coś jeszcze? Wiem że jest wielkim piosenkarzem ale cos jeszcze ma w sobie? - Cress z ciekawskim wzrokiem patrzał na Brendę i równocześnie pił herbetę. - Hę? - Jest jeszcze aktorem. - Brenda zaczęła się cieszyć - A dziewczyny lecą na niego, bo ma te piękne lśniące oczy. - Ahha, a pani nie idzie na koncert? - Zapytał Cress. - Nie nie nie, ja oglądam w telewizji, bo te dziewczyny tak krzyczą że głowa boli! - Dobrze, to ja już pójdę. - Cress skończył pić herbatę i wyszedł z pokemonami na zewnątrz - Panpour, wracaj kochana. Darumaka, Oshawott, musimy iść na koncert by uratować Troya i pokemony, dobrze? - Daru! Osha! - Pokemony krzyknęli na wzajem i Cress z pokemonami powędrowali na dach sceny. Po chwili koło Iris pojawił się Art. Miał całą rozerwaną bluzkę gdyż Duranty mu ją pociachały. Po chwili zczął się koncert. Po chwili reflektro zaświecił w oczach Cressa i ten zemdlał. Po długiej chwili obudził się. Stali nad nim Zespół P. - Panpour....pokaż się! - Krzyknął Cress. Panpour zaatakował ich Armatką Wodną. Alex przywołała Maractusa i Elgyema, a Max Stunfiska. - Stunfisk, Wyładowanie! - Krzyknął Max. - Panpour, Błotniste Ostrze! - Krzyknął Cress. Wyładowanie zostało zniszczone a Stunfisk został osłabiony. - Maractus, Igło Ramię, Elgyem, Psycho Promień! - Krzyknęła Alex. Panpour, oshawott i Darumaka oberwali. - Panpour Drapanie, Darumaka Miotacz Płomieni, Oshawott Ostra Muszla. - Rzekł Cress. pokemony Alex i Maxa zostały pokonane. Został tylko gadający Purrloin. - Purrloin jest moim pokemonem, więc ja mu rozkazuję - Powiedział Max - Cienisty Pazur w Darumakę! - Miotacz Płomieni! - Krzyknął Cress i nastąpił wybuch. - Oshawott, zakończ Armatką Wodną! - Purrloin, Świetlisty Ekran i Mroczny Puls! - Cress i pokemony spadli na scenę, prosto na Troya. Troy wściekł się i zaczął gadać o tym jak np. ta Unova jest straszna. Po chwili na jego głowę spadł reflektor. AAAAAAAAŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁŁLAAAAAAAAA! - Przepraszam cię bardzo - powiedział Cress i ściągnął Troyowi reflektor z głowy - To przez tych złoczyńców. UWAŻAJ! Po chwili Alex wpadła w ramiona Troya rumieniąc się. Ten zrzucił ją z rąk i ta oberwała w reflektor. Troy po chwili wściekł się bardzo mocno a po chwili pojawił się w klatce. - Co jest!? - Krzyknął Troy, po chwili wyjął pokeball - Infernape, mój przyjacielu, pokaż się! - Z pokeballa wyszedł ogromny szympans z płonącą głową. - Wow, Infernape - Powiedział Art i wyjął pokedex - Czemu nie skanuje? - Bo Infernape jest z regionu Sinnoh - Powiedział Troy - Jak będziesz w tamtym regionie, to może go kiedyś złapiesz. Infernape Mach Cios w klatkę! Mach cios tylko szkrzywił klatkę. Purrloin już zapalił ogień i Zespół P razem z Troyem zaczęli lecieć. - Lillipup, Pidove, pokażcie się! - Krzyknął Art - Lillipup Usunięcie w Klatkę, Pidove później Powietrzny Nóż! - Klatka została zniszczona - Infernape, złap mnie! - Krzyknął Troy i po chwili ukazał się w rękach Infernape'a - Dziękuję ci. Powrót. Koniec koncertu! - Zmieniłeś moe zdanie na temat Unovy? - Zapytał Art a Troy trochę myślał - No, jest tu też fajnie jak w Sinnoh. - Powiedział Troy - No ale prawie wogule nie lubiałem tego regionu. - Ale zgodzisz się na walkę? - Zapytał Art. Troy pokiwał głową na tak - No to ok. Snivy, chodź kochana! - Infernape pokaż się! - Krzyknął Troy - Zaczynaj Art. - Ok, Burza Liści! - Miotacz Płomieni, Infernape. - Burza Liści została spalona, a Snivy oberwała mach Ciosem. - Nic ci nie jest, Snivy? - Zapytał Art. - Sni, Sni. - No to Liściaste Tornado! - Liściaste Tornado trafiło w Infernape'a, lecz ten dostał mało obrażeń. - Koniec żartów Art, zakończmy Atakiem Rac! - Krzyknął Troy. Atak Rac był potężny i z wielką siłą trafił we Snivy. Ta stała się Niezdolna do walki. - Snivy Niezdolna do walki! Wygrywa Infernape i Troy! - Krzyknął Cress. Troy powrócił Infernape'a. Darumaka podeszła do Snivy - Dar, Darumaka (Nie było źle, co nie?) - Sni, Snivy Sni (No nie, ale był mocny) Troy weszedł do swojego motocyklu a Iris podbiegła do niego. Miała mu coś do powiedzienia. - Troy, wiesz że cię bardzo lubię! - Krzyknęła z radości Iris. - Wiem, ale podoba mi się taka jedna, Layla... - Odrzekł Troy a świat Iris legł w gruzach - ŻE CO!? - Aha... - Powiedział zakłopotany Cress - Okey, to jedziesz teraz do Sinnoh, tak? - Hm. To narazie! Zajadę jeszcze do babci i... Okey nie będę wam już mówić, narazie! - Troy odjechał. - Darumaka, zmierzysz się ze mną? - Zapytał Cress. Darumaka zgodziła się. - Panpour pokaż się! Armatka Wodna! Darumaka używała tylko Miotacza Płomieni, najwyraźniej znała tylko ten atak. Darumaka prawie padła po ostatnim Drapaniu. - Zakończmy Armatką Wodną! - Armatka Wodna pokonała Darumakę. - Pokeball, naprzód! 1...2...3...ZŁAPANY! - Ekstra, mam Darumakę! - Krzyknął Cress i podniósł pokeball - Pokaż się Darumaka! - Darumaka! - Krzyknął pokemon i wskoczył w ramiona Cressa - Od teraz jesteś moim pokemonem. Darumaka uśmiechła się do Cressa a potem do Snivy. Potem Darumaka, panpour, Oshawott, Snivy i Axew zaczęli się razem bawić. - Okey musimy już iść na port do Aspertii. - Powiedział Art i ruszyli na prom. Na statku było bardzo dużo ludzi. - Ale ładne widoki! - Pamiętaj, że tamtejszy lider używa dwóch pokemonów - Powiedział Cress. - A z kąd to wiesz? - Zapytał Art. - A pamiętam jak jakiś trener z nim walczył a potem ze mną. Muwił że lider w Aspertii jest bardzo silny. - Rzekł Cress - Ale i tak go pokonam! - Krzyknął Art a Snivy razem z nim - Sni, Snivy! Ciąg dalszy nastąpi Główne wydarzenia *Max objawia że ma gadającego Purrloina. *Cress łapie Darumakę. *Poznajemy pokemona z Sinnoh - Infernape'a. Debiuty *Troy Pokemonów *Darumaka *Purrloin (na żywo) *Infernape (przed premierowy debiut) Postacie Ludzie *Art *Iris *Cress *Max *Alex *Troy *Brenda *Publiczność Pokemony *'Snivy' (Arta) *'Axew' (Iris) *'Oshawott' (Cressa) *'Purrloin' (Zespołu P) *'Deino' (Arta) *'Pidove' (Arta) *'Lillipup' (Arta) *'Panpour' (Cressa) *'Darumaka' (Cressa; złapał) *'Maractus' (Alex) *'Elgyem' (Alex) *'Stunfisk' (Maxa) *'Infernape' (Troya; przed premierowy debiut) *'Durant' (wiele; dzikie)